Falling Into Place
by musicalmidget
Summary: Set a year in the future of Arizona and Callie's relationship. A lot is going on and the arrival of someone special changes things for the couple forever. LAST CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All persons and places are the property of ABC and the Walt Disney Corp. Shonda Rhimes has all rights to anything and is the one making the money from the. This is solely for entertainment and personal enjoyment. No profit is made in in shape or form.

"Calliope, can you please wait? I can't walk as fast as you. One, my legs are much shorter than yours and two, I'm the size of Texas!" Arizona called after her girlfriend of nearly a year as she waddled to catch up to her. Callie stopped and turned around, smiling at the site of her very pregnant girlfriend behind her as they rushed through the crowd of the airport.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just want to get to the gate before the plane lands. You could have stayed home, I would have rather you stayed home anyway," she said, moving back to her. She laced her hands through Arizona's as she reached her.

"Calliope, I wasn't going to stay home. Your parents are finally ok with us and yes, granted, it took us giving them a grandchild to get them to come around, but I wasn't going to stay home and lay around all day," she said, slightly whining. Callie couldn't help but laugh at her. She was so adorable and pregnancy suited her so well. She placed her hand on the small of Arizona's back, rubbing small circles into it. Arizona sighed.

"You keep doing that we won't make it to the gate. That feels wonderful. My back is killing me. Your daughter has also decided that my bladder is a trampoline," she said, as she rubbed her belly. Callie placed her hand over Arizona's, and leaned over her belly.

"Listen here, baby girl. You need to calm down and let mommy rest," she said softly and then started to hum softly. Arizona placed her other hand over Callie's head, running her fingers through the raven curls. She smiled brightly down at her, shaking her head. Callie looked up, her eyebrows raised.

"What?" she asked, standing back up.

"You are perfect. She calms down at the mere sound of your voice. She knows you're her mommy."

"Of course she does. I've been talking to her from the moment she was conceived," she said the started to pull Arizona toward the gate. "Come on baby, we should really get going."

Arizona sighed at the lost of contact with Callie, and followed her closely. "Cal, please tell me we are eating before we go home. 'Cause I'm starving!" Callie laughed and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"Of course, baby. Where would you like to go?"

"We can just eat at the hotel when we drop off your parents. We can still make a reservation," she said, sweetly. Callie pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number to the Archfield.

"Hello, this is Callie Torres. I'd like to make a reservation for 4, no 5 for the restaurant at 8, nearest the door would be best. Thank you." She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Why so close to the door?" she asked, curiously.

"Baby, you're two weeks from your due date. I'm taking precautions. I already have the quickest route from here to the hospital programmed into the GPS just in case," she explained and turned the corner seeing the gate they needed to be waiting at. "There it is. The plane has landed, but I don't think they've gotten off yet. Mom would have had Aria call me and yell at me for not being here yet," she said laughing. "When we get over there, I want you to sit down until they get off." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Callie, please stop that. I'm fine. I will tell you if I'm not. Please stop treating me like I'm going to break or drop our daughter right here in the middle of the airport," Arizona said, slightly annoyed with her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I worry, ok? It's our first child and you're so close to your due date, not to mention you're about to meet the people that refused to acknowledge you when they found out I was dating a woman. My mom will love you once she meets you, especially since you're carrying her granddaughter. Let me be the worrier here. I promise once Emilee is born, I will slack off the worry thing," she explained and kissed her cheek, before helping her into a chair.

Callie glanced at her watch and before she could say anything she heard her mother yell across the room.

"Calliope!" yelled the rather tall woman as she came barreling toward the couple. Callie stepped in front of Arizona, shielding her from the oncoming hug from her mother. Callie braced herself for the embrace and looked over her mother's shoulder, seeing her younger sister behind her. Aria was carrying her mother's carry on as well as her own. Daniela engulfed her daughter in a large hug.

"Ok, mom, oxygen being cut off," Callie said as her mother held onto her for dear life. Daniela

pulled away, straightening out her clothes and fixed Callie's curls.

"I'm so sorry, Calliope, I, I tried to talk to him but..." she started and looked behind her, giving Aria a nod to come closer. Callie looked around, waiting for her dad but he wasn't with them. Her smile fell from her face and looked to the floor. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"He didn't come, did he?" she asked, not having to hear the answer. She stepped backward, felling Arizona's belly press against her back and her small arms wrap around her waist. Callie wrapped her arms around herself, holding Arizona to her.

"Shh, baby its okay. Look, he'll come around. I know it," she said, and the baby kicked against Callie's back, making her smile. "I know; it just hurts. He knows how much you mean to me and I thought that, well, he'd come around for his granddaughter."

Callie's mother clasped her hands over her mouth and Callie could see the smile behind her hands. Callie stepped aside, letting her mother get a better view of Arizona. Daniela's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked down at Arizona.

Arizona stretched out her hand to Daniela, to introduce herself when Daniela pulled her into a hug. Callie quickly moved over to them and pulled her mother off Arizona.

"Mom, easy, she's smaller than you and very, very pregnant," Callie reminded her. Arizona shot a glare at her girlfriend.

"I am not that pregnant, Calliope. And if she wants to hug me, she may. You just leave your mother alone," Arizona scolded her. Daniela looked down at Arizona then back at Callie.

"I like her, a lot. Not just because she's carrying my granddaughter either. I couldn't be happier about that fact. I get a granddaughter. I'm spoiling no matter how much your father says I can't." she said, and pulled Arizona back into another hug. The two sat started to walk toward baggage claim, causing Callie to roll her eyes. Aria appeared by her sister's side, laughing lightly. Callie turned her head to the side, staring at her younger sister.

"You little sister, better get over here and hug me," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Don't do that, you look like mom." she said, hugging her.

"Take it back!"

"No! And sorry about the whole not speaking thing. Dad forbade it and since I'm still under the age of 18, I have to abide. It killed me. I could care less if you were dating a monkey, just as long as you're happy."

"I am happy, but don't ever reference Ari to a monkey. She's anything but." Callie said and walked Aria over to meet Arizona.

"Arizona, this is my little sister Aria, Aria, meet Arizona."

"It's nice to meet you Aria. Your sister has told me a lot about you," Arizona said, extending her hand to Aria. Aria pushed it away gently and hugged her.

"Warning, Torres women are huggers, but I have a feeling you already know that." she said, winking at her sister. Callie's cheeks filled with color as she hid her face with her hand.

"So what are you naming her?" Aria asked, ignoring her sister's embarrassment.

"Emilee Aribella Torres. But we don't know if we are going to hyphen her last name or not. But she will most definitely have the Torres last name. That's something Calliope and I agreed on," Arizona told her proudly. Aria and Daniela turned to Callie, both smiling.

"Naming her after dad?"

"Yes, even if he can't swallow his damn pride. The baby was being named after him if it were a boy or girl. I wanted it. Aribella is after Arizona's grandmother."

"Calliope, your father, he has values and this is one he's not ready to give up just yet. I have a feeling he'll come around soon enough. Now let's get this girl home, you're a doctor Calliope, you know better than to keep her on her feet too long," her mother scolded as she pulled her luggage off the carousel and pulled the handle to roll it.

"She's a doctor too, mother, a pediatrician to be exact. She knows more about kids than I do. Why am I the one being scolded?! I wanted her to stay home but she insisted on coming," she said in defense. Arizona giggled and kissed her cheek.

"You know you're adorable when you're flustered. Mrs. Torres, I'm fine actually. But Calliope is right, she tried to get me to stay home but I wouldn't." she explained, and then placed her hand on her side. Callie looked down at her, worry filling her features. Arizona held up her hand, shaking her head.

"I'm fine. She just kicked my ribs a little too hard. She's cramped. How would you feel being cramped in a small place like she is? I've seen you sleep. You take up most of the bed." she teased. Callie was being ganged up on and she didn't really know what to think about it just yet. She was just happy that her mother liked Arizona. Now she just wished her father had changed his mind about this whole thing. She wanted him here for the birth of her daughter even if she wasn't the one giving birth to her; she was just as much hers as she was Arizona's. She would be a Torres through and through. She sighed watching her mother put her arm around Arizona's shoulders as they walked out the doors of the airport. At least she was here and she would focus on that and the coming of Emilee, for now.

A/N: For those wondering. I named Callie's father Luis Emillio and the baby's name is Emilee so she's kinda named after him. It worked out in my head. LOL! Should I continue with this?


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the hotel was quiet. Callie concentrated on the road as her hand ran small circles over Arizona's over the console. Daniela and Aria sat in the back watching the couple, smiling. They could truly see how happy Callie was. Something neither of them had seen in so long. Callie saw Arizona yawn from the corner of her eye, her eyes dropping as she leaned against the window. She reached her hand up and caressed her cheek. Arizona lifted her hand and held it against her cheek as she smiled. She turned her head, her crystal blue eyes looking at Callie.

"Baby, you should rest. We'll be at the hotel soon. Once we're there you can nap until dinner." Callie said, as she took a quick glance at Arizona.

"That would be rude, Calliope. Your mother and sister are here." she protested, looking back to Daniela and Aria. She smiled sweetly at them and received smiles in return. Daniela leaned up from her seat in the car, and patted Arizona's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, it's only rude if you are trying to avoid conversation. But you're pregnant and very close to delivery. You need your rest. Now you close your eyes and just sleep, don't worry about us," she said softly. Arizona placed her hand on top of Daniela's and looked over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Mrs. Torres." she said, with a smile. She leaned her head against the window, her eyes closing. Callie placed her hand on Arizona's thigh and sighed. Soon she could hear Arizona's light snoring and she chuckled a bit.

"Calliope, tell us how you met Arizona?" her mother asked, breaking the silence in the car. Callie looked up at her mom through the rear view and smiled.

"It's funny actually. Arizona had followed me into a bathroom at the bar where the doctors go to unwind after work. I was crying at the sink and she gave me this speech about people talking at the hospital and that people liked me and some really liked me. I didn't believe her and she kissed me. It was a lot to get us here but I'm happy than I've ever been in my life, Mom. She's my everything." she said, looking over at Arizona then back up at her mom. Daniela smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"I can see that, Calliope. You look incredibly happy. I can see how much you love her just by the way you look at her. You're eyes sparkle when you say her name. I'm happy for you, honey. I just wish your father wasn't so stubborn and would put his blinders down to see."

"Mom, it's ok. I'm upset that he won't be here to see his granddaughter. She may not biologically be his granddaughter, but we have the papers in the works that as soon as she's born she will legally be a Torres. I hope that one day he will come around, that's all I can hope for. I can't let Dad's distaste of my family ruin my happiness. Not when my daughter is so close to being here." She felt Arizona stir and then rubbed her belly.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie. We're almost to the hotel," she said softly. Arizona sat up in her chair and then looked over at Callie then to the floor.

"Callie?

"Yeah, baby?"

"Do you have the hospital still programmed into that thing?" she asked, pointing to the GPS mounted on the dash board.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, looking over to her briefly.

"We should detour the hotel and go there. My water just broke," she said slightly panicked. Callie sharply pulled the car to the side of the road and stepped on her brake.

"What?! Are you sure?!" she asked her voice reaching pitches she never knew existed.

"Calliope, I sure as hell didn't piss myself. My water broke. So I suggest you get us to the hospital unless you really want Emilie to be born on the side of the road."

"Right." she said then pulled back into traffic. "Crap! What about mom and Aria?"

"Don't you worry about us. You just get her to the hospital. Aria and I can stay there," her mother said as Callie sped down the road to the hospital. Arizona placed her hand over top of Callie's on the wheel.

"I know you're nervous or whatever, but I'd actually like to meet our daughter before we're dead. Mind slowing down?" she asked, then gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Callie looked over at her briefly.

"Sorry, baby. I am nervous. Nervous as hell."

"Calliope! Language!"

"Sorry, Mom. But I'm also scared. What if we're not ready?"

"Callie, we're ready. We've been ready for months now. You're going to be an amazing mother," she said, leaning over to kiss her. Callie smiled but her smile was short lived as Arizona cried out as a contraction ripped through her abdomen.

"Dear god! I've changed my mind about no drugs! Get me there now and get me the damn epidural!" she screamed. Callie pressed on the gas pedal and sped down the road.

"Callie! You're going to miss the exit!" Arizona screamed, pointing to her right. Callie whipped the car over the lane and made it the exit just in time. Callie looked behind her and thanked all whatever gods there were that there wasn't a cop and she didn't cause an accident.

"I'm going to need you to put in the information, Ari. I can't while I'm driving." she said, keeping her eyes on the road. Arizona nodded and leaned over as best she could and punched in the needed information to the hospital and let the GPS do the rest of the work. The GPS took them straight to the parking lot of Seattle Grace. Callie did one step further and pulled into the ambulance bay.

"You can't park here?!" a young intern yelled as he saw the car stop. Callie got out and looked at him. She gave him one of her patent stares.

"I... I'm sorry Dr. Torres. I didn't know it was you. Can I help you?" he asked.

"Get me a damn wheelchair and page anyone on call in OB. My wife is in labor," she yelled and rushed to Arizona's side of the car and helped her from the car.

"Callie, you didn't have to scare the poor kid," she said as she gripped Callie's hands to get out.

"He was being an idiot and I get more done when the interns are scared of me. They won't even bat an eyelash when I tell them to do anything," she said just at the intern practically ran a wheelchair out the door. Halfway to them he tripped over his own feet and hit the ground. The chair continued to move, barreling toward the back end of Callie's car.

"Shit!" Callie screamed. She let go of Arizona's hands, and ran to catch the chair before it hit. Unfortunately, the chair was faster than her and crashed into her car, denting the frame and scratching the bright red paint. Callie ran to the end of the car and ran her hand over the wound of her car.

"Oh my god! My car!" she screamed. Arizona rolled her eyes and gripped the side of the opened door as she contracted.

"Hello! Calliope, kind of having a baby here!" she yelled at her as she doubled over, screaming.

"Oh, Baby! I'm sorry!" she said and grabbed the chair. She wheeled it over to her and locked it before helping her into the chair. "God, baby I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. Just get me upstairs, I want drugs and I want them now."

Callie pushed her to the entrance and through the doors. As they entered the pit, they were greeted by the doctor. "Hey, we've got a room ready for you. So we're going to take you straight upstairs and we'll get everything in order when we get up there. Do you still want to forgo the epidural?" he asked as he took over wheeling the chair for Callie. Callie walked over and took Arizona's hand in her own. She winced a bit as Arizona squeezed it.

"No, I want the drugs." Arizona said quickly. He nodded and quickly pushed her to the nearest elevator. Callie pointed her mother and sister in the direction of the waiting room and the number of the hotel.

"Please call and cancel the reservation for dinner tonight. If you want to go there and wait you're more than welcome. Here are the keys to my car. Take it." she said, tossing the keys to her sister. "I'll keep you guys updated. I promise. Thank you for coming mom."

"No thanks necessary . You're my daughter and I love you. Now go, she needs you." she said and hugged her daughter before pushing her into the elevator. Callie smiled gratefully at her and took Arizona's hand as the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

12 hours. Arizona had been laying in bed for 12 hours and still no baby. She was tired and wanted her daughter. She had enough of being pregnant. She had been given stadol for the labor mainly due to the fact that she wasn't dilated. She was uncomfortable, but not in tons of pain. Callie was right by her side and she had convinced her mother and sister to go to the hotel, because it was going to be a while.

"She's not coming. I want to go home. I can lie in bed there." Arizona whined. Callie climbed into the bed with her and held her.

"She's coming. She's just taking her time. Maybe she understands that we are a little scared and nervous."

"Cal, I'm tired. I don't want to be pregnant anymore. I want to hold her. I want to see her."

"I know baby. I know. You've been hogging her"

"Hey, you could have been the one to do it this time but no you wanted me to have YOUR baby. You could have easily carried her yourself."

"I know I could have. But think of it the way I do. You're having my baby. There's nothing more special than that."

"I know I'm complaining a lot, I'm sorry. I know it wasn't easy on you. You being a pin cushion so we could have her."

"Yes, but you secretly enjoyed sticking me." she teased and nudged her side a little. Arizona leaned in and kissed her softly. "I sort of did. You hate needles but I love you for doing it, even though you didn't have to."

"I know, but we agreed to have each other's child. And it was worth it." she said and placed her hand on Arizona's belly. Arizona laid her head on Callie's shoulder just about to fall asleep when the doctor came in. Arizona sighed.

"Please tell me she's ready. I'm tired and I want to go home." she said sitting up quickly. Dr. Bradley placed his hand on her knee and smiled.

"I'll do a quick exam and we'll see how things are going." he stated and pulled back the sheets. Arizona relaxed as he examined her. As he finished he frowned a bit.

"You're at 5 cm. You've jumped 3 cm but your labor is starting to slow." he said and took off his gloves. Arizona laid her head back and blew out a gush of air, trying not to cry.

"I know it's frustrating but we're going to start you on pitocin and we can get you the epidural. You know though after you get it you aren't able to get up. With the stadol you're able to get up and if you choose to stay with that we can give you quick acting meds right before the delivery. If you don't progress we'll do a cesarean." he explained as he went to the monitor and looked at her contractions. Arizona looked to Callie.

"It's your decision baby, you are giving birth to her. You do what you think is best for you." Callie said softly, as she took Arizona's hand in hers. She rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand as Arizona's tears began to fall.

"I'm scared, Cal. I don't know what I want."

"Shh, baby, I know. " she whispered and pulled her to her.

"If I take the stadol, promise not to hate me for what ever comes out of my mouth during delivery?" Arizona asked, pulling her face away to look at Callie.

"I promise." Callie smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I'll pass on the epidural."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Bradley asked. Arizona looked to Callie then to their hands and back to the doctor.

"We're sure."

"Ok. I'll have the nurse come in and start the pitocin." he said and then left the two alone.

"So, we're having a baby."

"Looks like it. I'm going to call mom real quick and update the mob outside. Get some rest, baby." Callie kissed her forehead and got up from the bed. She helped Arizona lay down and covered her before leaving the room.

"Torres!" Callie turned as her name was yelled. She saw her former roommate come toward her, Owen Hunt not far behind.

"Yes, Cristina?"

"What's going on?"

"They are giving her pitocin and we're going from there. If she doesn't progress they are going to do a c-section. She doesn't want that. She's scared. I'd appreciate it if you would go sit with her while I call my mom. I'm sure she'd love the company."

"Sure. But you owe me. I don't babysit."

"You're not babysitting."

"Yeah yeah. Go call your mother, I'll go sit with blondie."

"Thank you. Hey Owen."

"Hey, Dr. Torres."

"Owen, you have been dating my best friend for over a year now. You can call me Callie." she chuckled and hugged him quickly. "Thank you guys, for being here. It means a lot to the both of us. I think she'd like to see you as well." she said then left to make the phone call. Owen followed Cristina into the room. Arizona smiled brightly as they entered the room.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully and sat up in the bed. Over the past year the four friends had become very close. Arizona had spent many nights at the apartment Callie had once shared with Cristina.

"Your other half made me come babysit you." Cristina complained, and sat down in a chair near the door.

"You do realize there's a chair closer, right?" Owen pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm staying as far away from that as possible." she said and waved her arms around Arizona's lower half. Arizona chuckled and shook her head at the resident.

"It's not contagious."

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm just not willing to see her girly parts."

"You know, you're sitting below my head. So you'd get a full shot, especially sitting by the door." Arizona raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. Cristina quickly got up out of her chair and moved to the one next to the bed.

"That's what I thought you'd do." Cristina rolled her eyes and looked at the monitor and then at Arizona. "You miserable yet?"

"Cristina!" Owen shouted.

"What? I'm making conversation." Cristina shrugged. She wasn't used to the girly talk. She didn't know what to say in this situation. Callie and Arizona were the first of her friends to have a child.

"It's okay, Owen. I'm more than miserable. I want to have her already."

"Why not take the easy road and have the c-section?"

"I want to at least try to have her. I would hate to just give up and have surgery when my body is made to do this."

"Yeah, but it's not really necessary. We have the means to just take you out of your misery."

"Is that really ALL you think about?"

"Pretty much."

"I figured. What happens when you and Owen have kids?"

"Not going to happen. Me and kids don't mix. Owen knows that and yet he still wants to marry me."

"What?! Did you just say marry you?"

"Yup. He asked me last night but you had to go and have a baby so I didn't get to tell anyone."

"Yay!"

"Oh god, she said yay."

"I did. It's exciting news. I'm super happy for you guys."

"How in the world can you still manage to be bubbly and you're about to push a kid out of you?"

"Is she always this grumpy?"

"Always, but I've learned to deal with it."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here!"

"Oh, you are? I thought you were the nurse."

"That's low, blondie. Really low. " Cristina scowled.

"I'm kidding. Lighten up. I'm the one here in pain."

"Sure looks like it to me."

"I'm on stadol, and I'm not contracted very much."

"Oh you will once they give you the pitocin. Speaking of, here comes your nurse now." Cristina said and moved out of the way as the nurse came in with the pitocin. She hung the small bag and connected it to Arizona's IV.

"Dr. Bradley has given you a larger dose so we get things moving along quickly. You should be contracting soon. Let us know if you change your mind on the epidural so we get it to you before it's too late." she said and then gave her a shot of stadol through the IV. Arizona nodded and the nurse quickly left the room.

"You're choosing to be in pain? Are you nuts?"

"Cristina, leave her alone. It's her body."

"Thank you, Owen." Arizona said just as Callie came back into the room.

"Mom and Aria are coming back. Mom wants to be here when she's born. So they are coming to wait. Mom also wanted me to ask if she's allowed in here."

"Of course. She's her granddaughter. She should be here." she said and held her hand out to Callie. Cal walked over ad took it, then sat on the bed with her.

"Ok, since you're back I'm leaving." Cristina said and got up to leave.

"Um, Yang, don't you have something to tell Callie?"

"What? I do?" she asked. Arizona cleared her throat then looked to Owen and back to Cristina.

"Oh, yeah. Owen proposed, I said yes."

"That's great!" Callie said and got up and hugged her.

"You're hugging me, why?"

"Because it's a hugging kind of news."

"Whatever, get off me."

"Fine. Congratulations. You two deserve to be happy." she said and let her go. Cristina and Owen both waved and left the two of them alone. Callie climbed into bed with her and looked up at the pitocin drip.

"He really wants to speed everything up."

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining. I want to speed things up." She said and laid down in the bed with her. She pulled Arizona into her arms and held her for a while. 15 minutes passed and Arizona started to contract. She gripped Callie's hand hard as she breathed through the intense pain.

"Breathe, baby." Callie coached and rubbed small circles into her back. Callie moved Arizona to her side and pressed harder into her back. "How's that, baby?" she asked as Arizona breathed through the contraction.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

3 hours later

"I changed my mind. I want the damn epidural!" Arizona screamed as her contractions increased. She had been in hard labor for the last two hours.

"I'll get the nurse." Callie said and started to leave.

"Don't you dare leave. This is your baby! You're not going anywhere!" she screamed as she grabbed Callie shirt and tugged her back to the bed. Callie's eyes widened.

"Okay, okay." she said and pressed the call button.

"Could someone please come in here? She wants the epidural and now. "

"Yes, ma'am. Someone will be in right away to examine her."

"Thank you." she responded and turned off the call light.

"They are on the way."

"Well they need to get here faster." she said and gripped the sheets.

"I know, they are coming. Hold on a few minutes, love." Callie pushed back Arizona's sweaty hair and the door opened and the nurse walked in.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm going to do a quick exam and then call the doctor." she said and walked to the bed. She pulled back the sheets and examined her. Her eyes widened and she pulled away her hand.

"What's wrong?!" Arizona yelled as she saw her face.

"No time for the epidural, Dr. Robbins. You're at ten. I need to get the doctor here." she said and ran out the door. Arizona shook her head.

"No, no, no. I can't be! I need the drugs. I can't do this." she said, hysterically. Callie placed her hands on either side of her face.

"Arizona, you can do this. You are the strongest woman I know. You can do this. You can bring our daughter into this world."

"I'm scared, Callie."

"I am too, baby. You can do this. I have complete faith in you. I'll be right here with you."

"What happened?! I saw the nurse run out of here" screamed Callie's mom as she burst through the door. Callie laughed a bit and so did Arizona.

"Nothing Mom. The baby is coming." Callie said with a huge smile.

"Really?!" Daniela said, hopeful.

"Really. But Arizona is doing it naturally. She can't get the epidural. She went too fast." Callie explained.

"Sweetie, I don't have to be in here if you don't want me in here." Daniela said and walked over to Arizona.

"No, it's okay. I want you here. You deserve to be here. "she said and squeezed her hand gently.

"Okay, honey. I'll stay up here."

"That's fine with me. Callie will be with the doctor. We discussed that. Callie wants to see it all." she said and looked up at Callie. Callie leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Dr. Bradley rushed into the room, all geared up to deliver the baby.

"Oh thank god you're here. I need to push, now!" Arizona said, gratefully. Dr. Bradley smiled lightly and pulled away the sheets and grinned as he examined her.

"Well, looks like someone is eager to get here now. She's right here. Okay, I want you to give me a big push." he said and watched her closely. Callie and a nurse helped Arizona pull her knees up and Arizona breathed deeply before pushing with everything she hand. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried not to scream at the pain. As she released the push she screamed.

"Very good. She's moving quickly. You're doing great. Give me another big push. Ready and push." he coached and Arizona pushed again unable to stop the scream that she wanted to suppress. Callie couldn't decide where she wanted to watch. She glanced back and forth between the doctor to Arizona.

"Oh my god it burns!" Arizona screamed as the baby began to crown. Callie looked down and started to cry as she saw the top of the baby's head.

"She's right there. Ari, I can see her! She has a head full of hair." she said as she looked up at Arizona. Arizona released her breath and pushed once again. Her body was taking control.

"Stop, stop, stop. Just for a second. I need to clear her airways." Dr. Bradley instructed. He cleared her mouth and nose quickly then looked up to Arizona.

"I need you to give me one more big push." he coached and Arizona pushed as hard as she could, screaming as the baby's shoulders were delivered. As the baby was free, Arizona collapsed to the bed, exhausted. Dr. Bradley placed the screaming infant on Arizona's chest.

"Oh, she looks just like Calliope did when she was born!" Daniela said in awe as she looked at the baby. Callie looked at Arizona and then to her mother and smiled.

"That's because she's mine, mom." she said softly. Daniela clasped her hands over her mouth and began to cry.

"She's yours?"

"She is. We wanted it to be very personal. I took hormone injections and then my eggs were extracted. Arizona carried her." Callie explained. Daniela leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"Oh thank you, Arizona!"

"No thank you necessary. It's what we wanted." she said through tearful eyes. Dr. Bradley handed a pair of scissors to Callie and Callie cut the cord. Callie kissed the top of Arizona's head as she touched their daughter.

"She's perfect, Ari. Absolutely perfect. I love you." she whispered as she cried.

"I love you too." she replied and looked up into the tear flooded brown eyes. Emilee cried hard and Arizona wrapped her arms tightly around the infant. The nurse came over and took the baby for a moment.

"I'll be right back. Just going to clean her up and get her measured. She'll be right back. Congratulations." she said and took the baby. Callie followed behind her. She wasn't letting their daughter out of her sight.

"7 lbs, 9 oz." the nurse stated as she was weighed. Arizona just watched as Callie watched protectively over the baby.

"She's very long. She's 21 and a half inches long." the nurses a bit surprised. Callie giggled.

"She takes after me." she said as she looked at Emilee's long legs. The little girl was all legs. Once she was cleaned and placed in a blanket, Callie picked up her daughter and stared down at her. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Daniela picked up her phone and snapped a quick photo of the mother and child. She then sent the photo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luis was sitting in his den, staring at a photo of his little girl when she was born. He didn't know what he was doing. He had cut her off and he was miserable. He didn't go because he didn't know what his daughter would say to him. He picked up a glass of liquor and took a sip just as his phone signaled he had a new message. He picked it up and cried as he looked at the text from his wife. It was a photo of his daughter kissing her new daughter. She looked like Callie. He then read the message attached.

_Hi, grandpa. Mommy and I love you very much. I'm sad you aren't here. Emilee Aribella Torres_

_p.s She's biologically Calliope's, Luis. _

Luis stared intently at the screen of his blackberry and knew what he had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters. All belong to the wonderful Shond Rhimes and ABC. Use of them is purely for entertainment purposes. No Copyright infringment intended.

A/N I apologize in the time it took me to update this fic. I've gone though a lot in the past month and it was hard to get motivated into writing a happy story when I myself was not. My father suddenly passed away on Aug. 6th of a massive heart attack. It was unexpected and a shock to us all. I hope that I did my story justice because writing it was so hard.

Cradling her newborn daughter was no doubt the best feeling in the world. Callie sat in Arizona's private room, tracing the tiny girls' features as her wife slept. She pulled the pink cap from her head and grinned at the amount of hair on her head. She ran her fingers through the black strands and then leaned over and took in a deep breath. She loved the way she smelled. She couldn't believe she was finally here after the months of waiting. She now couldn't imagine her life without her. Emilee opened up her eyes and looked up at her mother with big brown eyes. Callie smiled and gently touched her cheek.

"Hey there, sweetie." she cooed softly. Emilee opened her mouth and yawned widely then began to cry. Callie lifted her to her shoulder to try to comfort her. Arizona stirred a bit, opening her eyes.

"Is she okay?" she asked, groggily. Callie stood and walked over to the bed. "I think she's hungry, and I unfortunately can't help with that." she said with a grin. Arizona nodded and sat up, wincing a bit.

"Question is, are you okay?" Callie asked, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit sore." she said and reached behind her to untie the back of her gown. Callie placed crying infant in her arms. Arizona placed her to her breast and coaxed Emilee to latch on.

"Come on, baby girl." she said sweetly. She tried a few more times and Emilee got the idea and latched on to her and began to nurse. Callie gasped in awe as she watched them. Arizona lifted her head and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all. It's perfect. You nursing her is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." she said and pushed back her blond hair. Arizona smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss her softly. As she pulled away she turned her attention back to their nursing daughter. Callie felt a warm tear fall from her eye and quickly reached up to wipe it away.

"Baby, I'm going to head to the cafeteria. Is there anything I can get you?" she asked as she got up from the bed. Arizona looked up at her and smiled.

"I would love something to eat." Callie nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back in a bit. Do you want me to call the nurse to come get her after she's finished?"

"No, I want her to stay in here. Just pull her bassinet over to the bed. I'm not really ready to get out of the bed yet. I'm still really sore." she said and continued to watch over Emiliee.

"Okay baby. I'll be right back." she said and left the room. As she entered the hall, she displayed the biggest smile she'd ever achieved. Her friends and co-workers had left messages and notes on the door. It made her smile even larger. She turned down the hallway and walked to the cafeteria, her head held high. She felt like she was on cloud nine. The small image of her daughter's sweet face was burned into her mind and nothing could bring her down. Not watching what she was doing, she nearly ran over a nurse carrying a envelope and a gift bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said and helped her straighten up.

"It's okay, Dr. Torres. I was just on my way to deliver these to you. It just arrived."

"Oh, well you can take them to the room. I'm sure Arizona is still awake."

"Um, these are addressed specifically to you."

"Oh." she muttered and took them from her. She looked at the hand writing on the front. She would recognize that handwriting anywhere. Turning it over with shaky hands, she ripped open the top.

_Callie, _

_First let me congratulate you on your relationship with Dr. Robbins and the birth of your daughter. I'm sure she's beautiful. I know you're probably wondering how I even knew about them. Please forgive me, but I asked that Richard keep me informed on how you were doing. I was so worried about how I left you and I know that no matter what I do, I could never be worthy of your forgiveness. I shouldn't have expected so much from you and I forgive you for everything. You had the right to defend the hospital, it's your career. I know that if I had reported it, you and everyone you hold dear would have lost their jobs. I have missed you, Callie. I had the chance to see you a few months ago. I saw you with her. You looked happy. I asked Richard about her and he explained that the two of you were happy together and that you were expecting a little girl. I asked that he tell me when she was born, so I could send my congratulations. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Callie. I just wish I could have been the one who put the smile on your face. I hope you remain as happy as when I last saw you. I'm working at Cedars-Sinai in LA. I hope that one day we will be able to see each other once again. I would love to see you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Erica Hahn_

Callie closed the letter, that now was stained with a few tears drops. She hadn't realized she'd begun to cry. She hadn't heard from Erica since she left. She was right, she had hurt her when she left. She wanted to be angry for Erica's keeping tabs on her but, her heart was telling her that she cared enough to worry. She folded it small enough to put into her back pocket and reached into the bag. She grinned widely at it's contents and the card attached. _Never too soon to start! _She held up the tiny pair of blue scrubs and smiled at the SGH that Erica had had embroided on the top. She put them back in the back and continued to the cafeteria.

When she walked in she sighed at the line. This was going to take longer than she thought. She was sure Arizona would be asleep when she got back. It disappointed her a bit, but she understood. She just hoped that they wouldn't take Emilie back to the nursery. Callie stepped into the line and hummed a little as she waited.

"Hey!" she heard from the person behind her. She turned around and smiled at her best friend. She wrapped her arms around the neck of Mark Sloan and hugged him tightly.

"Hey. How's the work today?"

"Only you would ask that after the birth of her daughter. You work too much."

"I'm not working, am I? I was simply making conversation."

"Yeah, yeah. How's the new mommy?"

"She's sore and tired."

"I was asking about you."

"Oh! Sorry. I'm wonderful. It's amazing, Mark. I've never been this happy in my life. She's this perfect little person, and she's mine." Mark smiled brightly and chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing, you should see yourself."

"Why?"

"You look like a kid on Christmas morning."

"This is so better than Christmas morning. It's like Christmas, Halloween, birthdays and Easter all wrapped up into one."

"Halloween and Easter?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"They were my favorite holidays growing up. Besides Christmas."

"Um okay?"

"Mom went all out for both. Easter is a big thing to Catholics, and mom just loved Halloween. She liked to spoil the kids with the decorations and candy. It was the only time I was the cool kid because everyone wanted to come over to play because of all the sweets and goodies."

"Well, I don't think you have that problem anymore. You're going to be the cool mom."

"I don't know about that, but we'll see." she said and reached over to grab a turkey sandwich plate for her self and a salad for Arizona. She took a few bottles of water and a milk and set off to pay. She greeted the cashier with a smile and gave her the money for the food.

"I have to go back to Arizona. I promised I wouldn't be gone long. You should come by. Emilie really is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." she said kissed his cheek.

"I definitely will. You guys need some alone time for a bit."

"Thank you, Mark." she said and walked off to the maternity ward.

As she turned the corner she could hear a laboring mom in the room right across from the nurses station and the sounds of crying infants. She walked down the corridor to Arizona's suite, which was not far from the nursery. Glancing into the glass clad nursery she noticed that Emilie's bassinet was in the front and empty. "Hmm, she must still be with Arizona." she muttered softly and looked up to the back of the room. There she saw as the nurse was handing her daughter to someone who had their back turned to the window. Callie stopped and tapped on the window. The tall figure turned around and Callie dropped everything she was holding.

"Daddy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Callie stood, shocked as she watched her father. She opened her mouth, trying to form a word, a phrase, but nothing came out. She walked over to the door and pushed it open.

"Calliope, I...." her father started but she held up a hand, shaking her head, cutting him off.

"I don't want to hear it daddy. Why are you here?" she asked as she reached over, taking her daughter from him. She cradled her closely to her chest.

"I came to see, Emilee."

"How do you know her name?"

"Your mother sent me a photo of the two of you after she was born. She told me everything."

"Oh, so know that you know she's my biological daughter, you come to see us? Why?"

"That's not why, Calliope."

"It's Callie. Arizona and Mom are the only one's that have earned the right to call me that. You lost that right when you turned your back on me."

"Do not speak to me that way, I am still your father."

"Oh and that title gives you the right to tell me who I can and can't love? I'm sorry daddy, but you can't. I love Arizona and no matter how much you try you will never change that. She is my wife and she just had my child. She's here to stay."

"I know, I admit I was wrong."

"You...you do?"

"Yes. I knew I was wrong when you invited me to come here. You had been hurt by me and still you wanted us here. But I knew I couldn't come. I was ashamed to face you. I'm sorry."

"Daddy, I just wanted you here. You just coming would have been enough to change everything. It hurt me more when I didn't see you with mama than you walking away."

"I'm sorry, Mija. You are such a strong independent woman, you always have been. I was a fool for not allowing you to be."

Callie looked down at her daughter then up at her father. She smiled and ran her finger over Emilee's tiny nose. A single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Luis walked over and brushed it away with his thumb before it fell off her chin.

"I'm so sorry, babygirl." he whispered. Callie smiled sweetly.

"You haven't called me that since I was 12."

"Because you asked me not to. You said it was embarrassing. And if my memory is correct, you said 'I'm not a baby anymore dad, I'm practically a teenager. That's so gross.' "

"I didn't say that, did I?"

"You did. But I didn't mind. Anything you wanted, I always gave it to you. I'm sorry about not accepting Arizona. I see that she makes you incredibly happy. I've never seen you this happy in such along time." he whispered and looked down at the infant between them. She was starting to wake up.

"She makes me very happy, dad. She loves me for who I am and doesn't want me to change anything. She just gave me my daughter, who by the way has her grandfather's nose." she said as she tapped her father's nose.

"Poor child."

"Don't say that. She's got a lot of shoes to fill having that nose. She shares it with the greatest man I know." she said, looking into her father's eyes. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Callie." he said. Callie pulled back and giggled a bit.

"Dad, call me Calliope. You calling me Callie is weird."

"Thank you! I always hated that you wanted to shorten your name."

"I'm sorry, but you gave me a mouthful of a name. I was 5 before I could even say my middle name. And almost 8 before I could spell it. This one has it made easy." she said as she tilted her arm a bit. She placed Emilee in her father's arms and watched him interact with his granddaughter. Luis pulled the tiny pink cap off her head and stuffed it into his pocket for the time being. He lifted her to his face and smelled the top of her head, then placed a small kissed there.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Callie questioned.

"When you and your sister were babies, I couldn't get enough of your smell. I would come home each night and pick you up and smell your hair. I wanted to see if she shared that smell and she does. She's perfect, Calliope." he said just as Emilee started to whimper.

"It might be close to feeding, Arizona is breast feeding her. Do you want to take her to the room?" she asked. Luis smiled and nodded slowly. Callie told the nurse they were taking the baby and the nurse checked the id bracelets on both of them. She then punched in the code and let them out of the nursery.

Once they reached the room, Callie knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." she heard Arizona call. Callie opened the door.

"Why on earth did you knock?' she said as her wife came in the room.

"Because I wanted to make sure you were decent before I barged in."

"Um, ok but you've seen me naked numerous..." she started but then stopped as she saw Callie's father come in behind her, holding Emilee.

"Mr. Torres!' she said with excitement as she pulled her gown and blanket up to hide anything that might be showing.

"Hello, Arizona. You gave birth to the most gorgeous baby I've ever seen and that's saying something since my Calliope was a hard one to compete with." he said with a grin.

Arizona looked at Callie and saw that she had the biggest smile on her face and it caused Arizona to grin and look back at Luis.

"Thank you, Mr. Torres. I think she's quite perfect myself."

"Call me, Luis. After all you are married to my daughter and the mother of my grandchild, who by the way is hungry." he said and walked over to place Emilee in Arizona's arms. He kissed the top of Emilee's head then Arizona's. The gesture shocked Arizona a bit.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted to the two of you. I know now that I was wrong. I hope you can forgive me. "

"It's not me that needs to forgive, it's Calliope."

"Yes, but I hurt you as well. I didn't accept you as my daughter's partner. So i'm asking your forgiveness."

"You have it, as long as Callie forgives you." she said and looked to Callie.

"I have. I'm just so glad he's here." she said and walked over to her father. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you, girls. Now I must go find your mother and leave the two of you alone. We'll be back." He said and kissed each of his girls goodbye. He turned and then left the room. Callie sat down on the bed and helped Arizona get settled with the baby to nurse her.

"He just showed up?" Arizona asked, confused at what just happened.

"I went to get your food and stopped by the nursery just to see Emilee, but when I saw her bassinet empty I figured she was still with you. But then I looked up and saw the nurse standing near some man in there, with Emilee and I knocked on the window and they turned. He was in there holding her. I freaked out and stormed in there and took her from him. I gave him hell for everything and he apologized. Just out of the blue, for everything. I got my father back." she said and rested her head on Arizona's shoulder as she watched Emilee nurse.

"I'm happy for you, calliope. I'm glad that he has come around. Emilee needs her grandpa Luis around. After all she is named after him." she said with a grin. Arizona turned her head and kissed Callie's forehead. "You look exhausted, why don't you get some sleep." Arizona suggested.

"I'm that one that should be telling you that."

"I'm fine. Emilee and I will just hang a bit while you get some shut eye. Isn't that right, sweetie?" she said to the baby. Callie chuckled and shook her head.

"Okay, okay. Wake me up if she does something amazing though, okay? I don't want to miss it."

"I'll wake you up when she has her first poopy diaper." she said and winked.

"Oh, thank you so much for that."

"You're welcome, now sleep!" she ordered.

"Yes, mother."

"That's right and don't you forget it." she said and watched as Callie walked over to the cot in the room. She laid down and was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Arizona smiled as she watched Callie's breath even out and turned her attention back to Emilee.

"Your mommy is a stubborn one. I have no doubt in my mind you are going to be a handful if you turn out like her." she said then leaned in and whispered. "But I don't mind because I think she's kinda perfect." she said and kissed her cheek.


End file.
